


Nove giorni di fumo

by Kuroi_Nezu



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Het, Psychosis, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo il risveglio del Kishin, Stein si rinchiude in casa, alla mercé della sua pazzia e con un chiodo fisso che lo tormenta giorno e notte: quella strega che ha eliminato con le sue stesse mani e che, nonostante tutto, continua a perseguitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nove giorni di fumo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al Reverse Mini Bang del Big Bang Italia, come gift per il fanmix "Faded" ([cover](http://i.imgur.com/7gHy6.jpg) / [download](http://www.multiupload.nl/0KY9UUC5F2)) di [dark_loveless](http://dark-loveless.livejournal.com/).

** Nove giorni di fumo **

** Giorno 1 **

Ricordo la prima volta che l’ho incontrata: era in corridoio, i suoi passi leggeri riecheggiavano lungo le pareti spoglie, mentre l’orlo del camice bianco risaltava nel buio della penombra. Teneva una cartella clinica stretta al petto, le sue dita ne martoriavano la costa conficcandoci le unghie ben curate; la sua espressione neutra era turbata da una ruga sottile che le solcava la fronte e dalle labbra, leggermente stirate in un ghigno trattenuto. Quando la guardai negli occhi – e lei reggeva quello sguardo senza alcuno sforzo – le sue iridi bruciavano. Era evidente che qualcosa in lei non andava, ma perché preoccuparmene? Non c’era sempre qualcosa di sbagliato in ognuno di noi? Ma per quanto palese, Spirit parve non accorgersene minimamente: le corse incontro a braccia aperte, un enorme sorriso stampato sulle labbra. Dovetti trattenermi dall’urlargli di starle lontano, le parole mi morirono in gola: ha forse senso bloccare un topolino indifeso che corre, ignaro, verso le spire del predatore? Sì, se si riteneva di poterlo salvare. No, se il rischio era di trovarsi a propria volta in quella stretta mortale.

Credo che in realtà non sia successo nulla in quel momento, il vedere il mio amico abbracciare quella creatura senza riportare alcun danno non suscitò in me alcuno stupore: la mia presenza rendeva quel momento poco adatto per portare a segno qualsiasi attacco. Il serpente non attacca se sa che il falco non aspetta altro che di veder spuntare la sua testa triangolare. Tuttavia non capivo perché Spirit non si rendesse conto di _cosa_ stava stringendo tra le braccia, di cosa ci fosse dietro quel sorriso gentile e quegli occhi furbi e miti allo stesso tempo. Ma non era solo il mio compagno ad ignorare quel terribile pericolo: non c’era anima viva, almeno alla Shibusen, che dubitasse in qualche maniera di quella dolce infermiera. Probabilmente chi ne aveva dubitato non era più in grado di parlarne.

A ripensarci bene, da quel primo incontro cominciai a vederla ovunque: era come se seminasse delle tracce lungo il suo cammino ed io le seguissi inconsciamente, ispirato da non so quale sesto senso. Ma forse era tutto un piano architettato da lei: l’aveva fiutata, la follia latente in me, e aveva capito che ero il pezzo mancante della scacchiera, quello che le serviva per vincere la partita. Peccato che non me ne fossi reso conto io stesso.

** Giorno 2 **

Oggi la testa va peggio del solito, il Kishin è più forte che mai e non c’è modo in cui io possa sfuggirgli; Shinigami-sama mi ha messo alle calcagna Spirit, teme che io possa perdere completamente il controllo. In un altro momento, probabilmente sarei stato felice di avere compagnia, ma non oggi. Perché oggi ho deciso di andare a trovarla.

Qualche anima pia si dev’essere ricordata di quanto fosse gentile e premurosa quella bella infermiera che si era presa cura di così tanti studenti, sempre con quel sorriso sulle labbra; un ricordo così forte da far dimenticare che solo pochi giorni fa si è rivelata una strega priva di scrupoli e decisa a distruggere la Shibusen. Poco importa ormai, resta il fatto che ora c’è una piccola croce in legno, nell’angolo sinistro del cimitero, con sopra intagliato il suo nome. Né data né titolo né scritte commemorative, a dire il vero non c’è neanche il corpo – come potrebbe esserci, se è una strega? – ma solo quel legno spoglio conficcato nella terra.

Spirit era titubante ad accompagnarmi, non è mai stato a suo agio nel visitare un luogo così tetro. Credo che gli porti alla mente brutti ricordi, ma non ho mai voluto approfondire: a volte sa essere così serio che mi spaventa, come se non fosse più lui. Mi ha accompagnato fino al cancello, dicendo che preferiva lasciarmi l’adeguata privacy. Aveva un’aria colpevole stampata in viso, quando gli ho voltato le spalle e mi sono avviato: forse si sente a disagio nel ricordare che quella donna è stato proprio lui ad ucciderla. Ma forse dimentica che ero io a brandire la sua lama.

Non so se fosse l’inquietudine che provo a ripensare a lei o qualche fattore esterno e a me sconosciuto, ma man mano che mi avvicinavo a quella ridicola croce l’influenza del Kishin aumentava vertiginosamente. La testa mi girava, voci sussurravano al mio orecchio frasi dolci, incomprensibili; barcollai, ma Spirit non era lì ad aiutarmi. Riuscii a raggiungere quel maledetto angolo – mi era sembrato distante miglia e miglia – ma stare dritto in piedi, senza un appoggio, si rivelava sempre più complicato. Mi appoggiai con la schiena al muro, quella croce mi fissava immobile, mi sbeffeggiava: anche da morta lei riusciva a ridurmi in questo stato pietoso.

Le voci nella mia testa divenivano più forti, più suadenti, e il loro tono assomigliava sempre di più a quello profondo e sicuro della donna. Non riuscivo comunque a capire quello che mi diceva, ma ad ogni parola la testa mi faceva più male. Non so per quanto tempo rimasi lì immobile, ma non osai muovermi finché non fui sicuro di poter camminare senza cadere.

Quando tornai da Spirit, il mio volto era cadaverico, come se fossi io a dover stare sotto quella croce.

** Giorno 3 **

Terzo giorno. Mi chiedo perché io debba continuare a scrivere con questo mal di testa assurdo, ma è vero che, dopo che ho confessato ad un pezzo di carta quel che mi succede, mi sento più leggero. Probabilmente è solo una suggestione e questa volta non funzionerà. Non ricordo di essere mai stato così male; anche l’esperienza di ieri, a confronto, sembra un’inezia. Questa volta non c’è Spirit accanto a me: la Shibusen è troppo in alto mare per poter pensare ad un povero derelitto come il sottoscritto.

Fino a poche settimane fa sarei stato anch’io in prima fila, accanto ai miei compagni e ai miei studenti: ora invece sono confinato in casa, un vero e proprio malato senza cura. Riesco ancora ad impugnare la penna, anche se vedo macchie di colore ovunque, sulla carta, sulle pareti, sulle mie mani; il silenzio è assordante, ma le voci che presto arriveranno – perché le sento, so che sono qui vicino – mi fanno ancora più paura.

Sento un tuono, in lontananza, finalmente un rumore che squarci il silenzio. Spero che la pioggia cada presto e che sia violenta, che sbatta con fragore sulle finestre, che riempia questo vuoto. Anche la prima volta che sentii le voci pioveva forte. E’ uno dei primi ricordi che ho, il cielo nero fuori dalla mia finestra, i sussurri al mio orecchio di una bocca invisibile. Mia madre, quando piangeva, lo ripeteva spesso: io ero nato con problemi, ma non era colpa mia. Ma lei avrebbevoluto qualcosa di diverso, sia per me che per lei. Non posso biasimarla, ma non sono sicuro che avrei voluto una vita diversa per me: essere come tutti gli altri è così noioso, le regole, la società, è tutto terribilmente opprimente.

Mi hanno costretto ad ingoiare, a bloccare quello che sentivo dentro di me; mi sono adattato bene, fino a poco tempo fa sembravo quasi normale. Spirit spesso mi guarda come se dovessi impazzire ancora. Oh, lui ricorda così bene i tempi in cui non ero addomesticato. Ha paura, una paura folle che io torni come allora. Poveraccio, anche lui è come gli altri. Mi spiace per lui. Ora finalmente piove e sembra che la finestra debba crollare da un momento all’altro. Forse non è normale che io ne sia così entusiasta.

** Giorno 4 **

Piove ancora. C’è una sorta di enorme stagno fuori dalla mia porta d’ingresso, lo vedo dalla finestra; forse scoraggerà gl’intrepidi visitatori a bussare alla mia porta. Non ho notizie dalla Shibusen, da Marie, da Spirit. Fuori è scuro, ma non capisco se sia notte o giorno. L’orologio si è rotto.

Oggi l’ho sentita più chiaramente del solito; chiamava il mio nome, ma non era disperata né chiedeva pietà. Ho sempre pensato che mi avrebbe chiesto di risparmiarla, perché così avrebbe fatto la dolce infermiera della scuola; forse, invece, lei avrebbe voluto mordermi fino a farmi sanguinare, con le sue ultime forze, nella speranza di portarmi via con sé nel buio. Forse l’ha fatto sul serio. Se mi passo una mano sulla pelle della spalla sento i segni dei suoi denti: mi ha fatto male, ma non è riuscita nel suo intento.

Mi fa ridere, pensare come sia stato rendersi conto di aver fallito la propria missione, proprio quando bastava tendere ancora un po’ la mano, stringere un po’ di più i denti, per farcela. Vorrei averla davanti, solo per riderle in faccia, farle vedere chiaro e tondo che io sono vivo, mentre lei è sottoterra, sconfitta, calpestata, più morta che mai. Oh, se l’è meritato! Se sapesse che mi ha fatto… non posso serrare le palpebre senza che i suoi occhi, gialli, terribili, appaiano di fronte a me. Avrei dovuto colpirla più forte, farle sanguinare il volto, distorcere i suoi lineamenti in modo che perdesse il suo dannato ghigno sbilenco e quello sguardo da predatrice.

Più tasto il mio corpo e più cicatrici scopro. Sono tutte opera sua, battaglia dopo battaglia, incontro dopo incontro, morso dopo morso: sono il suo trofeo di guerra. Non mi va, non mi va affatto! Ho vinto io, sono sopravvissuto io, perché ogni volta che sfioro un taglio penso a lei? Avrei dovuto lasciarla in vita, così sarebbe lei, ora, a tastarsi le ferite e pensare a me. La odio.

Fuori continua a piovere.

** Giorno 5 **

Ho rotto lo specchio questa mattina e ora la stanza è ricoperta di schegge e frammenti. Il Kishin… non so se sia una scusa o meno, ma non capisco più cosa sto facendo. Forse ho guardato troppo a lungo in quello specchio, ma lui rideva e ricambiava il mio sguardo con aria di sfida, tre occhi e la sicurezza del vincitore. L’ho spaccato colpendolo una, due, tre volte, sempre più forte, ma lui non smetteva di ridere. Anche ora che la mia mano sanguina copiosamente da ogni scheggia proviene la sua risata e mi vien voglia di unirmi a lei e lasciarmi andare, fino a che la gola non mi farà male.

Un frammento riflette la finestra, il cielo plumbeo fuori, i rami secchi dell’albero in giardino sembrano arti e mani. C’è un sole pallido là fuori, eppure sento ancora i tuoni alla mia porta, cadenzati, sempre più forti. Qualcuno ha superato il mio stagno, a quanto pare. Speravo in ancora un po’ di tranquillità, ma dovrò sopportare. Non ho intenzione di alzarmi, sto bene qui, assieme ai miei frammenti. Ho voglia di ridere ancora. Dovrà ripassare un altro giorno, chiunque sia il visitatore.

Mi blocco un attimo a riflettere: forse non è una persona qualunque, dietro alla porta. Forse è lei, che è venuta finalmente a controllare se sono vivo o morto, felice o triste, vittorioso o sconfitto. Avrò la possibilità di dimostrarle chi è che ha vinto, se le apro. Capirà che le sue cicatrici non significano niente per me. Al diavolo, devo aprirle.

No, non era lei. Ci ho sperato anche troppo, ad essere sinceri, e invece è solo Spirit, il solito petulante Spirit. Non gli ho permesso di entrare in bagno, ma temo che le risate dello specchio fossero udibili persino in salotto. Ma lui è troppo normale per sentirle. Mi ha fatto la predica, come al solito del resto: stare da solo mi fa male, dice. Shinigami-sama vuole che qualcuno resti sempre al mio fianco. Idiozie. Io non sono mai solo, non vede quanto mi diverto? E se lei verrà a trovarmi non posso certo avere terzi incomodi tra i piedi.

L’ho mandato via con le buone, alla fine. Devo essergli sembrato un po’ strano, ma ho fatto attenzione a nascondere la mano nella tasca, dandogli il fianco: ora ho il camice sporco di rosso, ma importa ben poco. Lui se n’è andato. Credo tornerò a ridere ancora un po’.

** Giorno 6 **

Lo sapevo, l’ho sempre saputo ed infatti eccola qui. Una parte di me sperava che non avrei mai più rivisto il suo sorriso, ma l’altra, oh, l’altra non vedeva l’ora di ammirarlo ancora. E’ come quella notte, libera da quel camice così bianco e candido da stonare con il viso da predatore. E’ in nero, il cappuccio tirato giù, i capelli contrastano terribilmente con il buio della stanza. E’ a piedi nudi, ma le schegge non la feriscono – anche se sono dovunque, in bagno, in sala, nel corridoio.

Mi guarda famelica, si aggira per la stanza come se fosse sua, tra mobili che non ha mai visto, ma che sembra li conosca da bambina – Dio, odio quel volto così divertito, quelle mani che sfiorano tutto senza sollevare il velo di polvere. Mi gira attorno, continuiamo a fissarci, un sorriso stampato sulle labbra, su cui passa di tanto in tanto la lingua. E’ il nostro gioco – mi ripeto – è sempre stato così: lei che mi studia, le che mi osserva da distante, controlla le mie mosse, pianifica l’attacco perché sarà quello che mi finirà. Il serpente non può permettersi di sbagliare il colpo, quando la preda è così pericolosa.

E’ il nostro gioco, è vero, ma vorrei che si facesse più vicina, che rompesse quella distanza incolmabile. Di cosa ha paura? Sono talmente innocuo, non mi reggo in piedi, ho ancora le schegge conficcate nella pelle. Perché non viene più vicina?! Vorrei chiudere gli occhi, mostrarle quanto sono indifeso, persuaderla a sfiorarmi come sfiora adesso la superficie del tavolo, ma non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo da lei.

Poi, com’è venuta, se ne va. Sollevo una mano per trattenerla, vorrei gridarle di fermarsi, ma il mio braccio è troppo lento e la mia voce muore in gola. So che tornerà, ma non so quando e questo mi uccide. Poteva restare e invece niente, scomparsa, vuole farmi impazzire? Mi alzo a fatica e colpisco col pugno la parete accanto. Maledetta.

** Giorno 7 **

Non c’è, non è da nessuna parte. L’ho cercata ovunque, ma non è servito a niente. Però ho provato a schiarirmi la mente: ho medicato la mia mano, con una certa difficoltà. Ho ripulito la casa dalle schegge, ho sistemato il disordine. Ora è tutto perfetto, per quando tornerà. Perché lei tornerà, vero?

Ho fatto bene a riordinare, Spirit e Marie sono tornati. Per salutarmi, hanno detto loro. Per controllarmi, dico io. Hanno paura, lo so, ma non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi; non uscirò da questa casa, non andrò in giro per le strade colpendo alla cieca, completamente in balia del Kishin, per il semplice fatto che non posso andarmene. Se lei passasse proprio mentre sono via, come farei? Ma ho recitato così bene e quei due sembravano così sollevati nel vedere che mi comportavo così bene. Sono un bravo ragazzo, eh?

Fino a quando non sono rimasti qua non vedevo l’ora che se ne andassero, ma adesso, adesso il tempo non sembra scorrere mai. Quando, quando, quando?! Avrebbe dovuto restare, non avrebbe dovuto farmi questo. Se Spirit fosse venuto da solo, sarei stato tentato dal dirgli che l’avevo vista. Posso immaginare la sua faccia attonita e lui che scuote la testa e, con un fil di voce, mi dice che è morta. Lo so, lo so che non ha mai capito niente di lei, né quando la stringeva tra le braccia, convinto che fosse una brava infermiera, né ora che la ritiene un mostro. Se non fosse così banale e scontato capirebbe anche lui che i mostri non muoiono mai: restano nella mente e aspettano il momento più opportuno per tornare. Ma quando?

** Giorno 8 **

Ho dormito come se fossi stato sveglio per giorni interi senza chiudere occhio, il che forse non è così distante dalla realtà. Al mio risveglio lei era lì, sdraiata accanto a me, una mano sul mio petto, proprio sopra il cuore, e la sua bocca sulla mia giugulare. Ha aspettato bene, ha atteso che io crollassi per sferrare il suo attacco. Mi sono illuso di essere io ad attenderla al varco e invece era lei.

Ha soffiato il mio nome nel mio orecchio, un sibilo che mi ha fatto gelare il sangue. Avrei voluto muovermi, non so se per stringerla a me o gettarla lontano, ma i miei muscoli erano paralizzati, la mia mente totalmente bloccata. Lei era lì e mi sfiorava, proprio come avevo desiderato, padrona dello spazio, del tempo e del mio corpo.

< Ti sono mancata, Stein?> La sua voce era puro veleno, come le sue labbra che calarono sulle mie, pronta a divorare la tanto agognata preda. Cercai di afferrarla, di stringerla, ma era come se mi sgusciasse dalle mani, sinuosa e rapida. Non ero io ad avere il controllo della situazione, lo sapevo: ero troppo debole, troppo esposto per riuscirci. Lei spadroneggiava, soddisfatta e tronfia. Sfiorava le mie cicatrici con la punta della lingua e dove toccava il mio corpo bruciava, come se quei tagli si fossero riaperti e qualcuno ci avesse sparso sale.

Una mano salì ad afferrarmi i capelli, piegandomi la testa, mentre lei lasciava morsi e lividi lungo le braccia. Era rimasta in attesa per tanto, troppo tempo: molto più di quanto non avessi aspettato io. Ora era suo diritto cibarsi.

** Giorno 9 **

Credevo fossero i gatti a divertirsi nel giocare con la preda, ma a quanto pare è un fattore comune a molti predatori. Forse lei è più umana o, semplicemente, sa che posso esserle utile da vivo, mentre da morto sarei solo un ingombro. E poi, da morto, non potrei soffrire guardando le mie ferite e pensando a lei. In realtà c’è sempre un piano, in ogni cosa che fa: ogni mossa è studiata, ogni pedina ha il suo posto sulla scacchiera e lei sa come muoverla nel modo più utile.

Sono in piedi, per quanto possibile, perché la testa è tornata a girare, fuori continua a piovere, il vento sferza il vetro delle finestre e ulula e grida. Lei è qui davanti a me, quell’espressione di finta dolcezza stampata in volto. Una volta mi avrebbe irritato tremendamente, mi avrebbe spinto a colpirla fino a farla finalmente sparire dalla faccia della terra; ora niente. La osservo e tutto ciò che voglio e risentire le sue dita sulla mia pelle; odio il potere che esercita su di me, ma sento di non poterne più fare a meno.

Lei sa quello che voglio, so che lo sa: è evidente nel suo sguardo divertito e nel modo in cui mi si avvicina, facendo attenzione ad essere abbastanza vicino per mettermi a disagio, ma a sufficiente distanza perché io non possa toccarla. Le risate affollano la mia mente e mi rendo conto che sto sorridendo anch’io; prima che io possa fare qualcosa, non c’è modo che io riesca a tornare indietro.

< Vieni con me.>

E, invece di risponderle, mi limito a seguirla.


End file.
